Hogan's IceCold Greed
by hauruck
Summary: As Hulk Hogan and The Ice Climbers climb the summit, Popo decides to confront Hulk Hogan about a dark secret he's been trying to hide.


It was very cold as the Ice Climbers reached the summit of Mt. Dickanus. It was named such by ancient travelers who noticed that the summit resembled that of male genitalia. The bottom of the mountain has a resemblance to assholes, in case you couldn't already guess.

"Haha, wait for me you guys!" shouted a voice. A hand pulled up over the edge,  
and then another. It slowly lifted itself up, towering against the Ice Climbers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long." replied Hulk Hogan cheerily. He was cold and freezing with no top on, but he somehow managed.

"It ain't no thing." Replied Nana. Hulk Hogan eyed Nana. She was a very attractive woman, for an Ice Climber. He supple breasts jiggled yet stayed firmly in place everytime she made a sudden movement. They were extroadinarily large,  
compared to her thin waist. Her ass started a huge curve around her thick,  
totally-humpable horse legs that gave me an erection as I typed this.

Hulk Hogan might have mounted her right then and there if Popo wasn't here.

"Yo." Said Popo. Hulk Hogan snapped out of his near dream-like state. "Sorry."

"Let's talk, Hulk Hogan." Popo said. "We'll be right back, Nana."

Nana nodded and she took off her pants and began to furiously rub at her vagina to keep it warm.

As Hulk Hogan and Popo walked off in the distance, they could hear Nana scream as she orgasmed.

"Hulk Hogan. Listen. I see you eyeing Nana all the time. I know she's attractive."

Hulk Hogan started to look embarassed. "Aw, Popo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I know she's your sister and all. I just-"

"Ssshh." whispered Popo as he placed his throbbing cock on Hulk Hogan's mouth to silence him.  
"You can have Nana! You're my best friend, and I trust you with her."

"Yippeee-you-dog-aayyyee!" cried Hulk Hogan in happiness. You could almost hear him over the orgasmic screaming of Nana in the distance.

"Let's get going." said Popo, pleased with himself.

As they got back, Nana pulled her pants up. "Hey guys. What were you talking abo-"

She could not finish her sentence, because at this very moment Hulk Hogan suddenly jumped on her and painfully forced her into a painful position.

"What are you doing, Hulk Hogan?" yelled Popo as he tried to no avail to pull him off.

"You said I could have her, Popo! Now get offa' me!" yelled Hulk Hogan angrily as Nana trembled beneath him.

Hulk Hogan forcefully pushed Popo off, and in doing so Popo fell off the mountain and to his death.

But Hulk Hogan was too distracted to notice. He had already begun unzipping his pants, and was feeling Nana in every place he only ever imagined he could touch.

He pulled down Nana's pants to reveal a large bossom with a cherry-red vagina that had just came mere moments ago. He inserted his large finger, and felt it carefully, as if to memorize it all.

He finally inserted his uncut member into first he was frightened it wouldn't fit, but he succesfully got the head in. The feeling was amazing. Nana was practically pulling him in, and the warmth of her body contrasted greatly to the harsh cold of Mt. Dickanus. He thrusted mindlessly blissfully unaware of Nana's suffering. He slipped his hand under her shirt and worked his way up from the stomach to her perfect breasts. He clenched them tightly, and then worked up to her bright red nipple. He pulled it, and then let go. As he let it go, the vibrations of the force rippled throughout her breasts.

At this very moment, Hulk Hogan ejaculated inside Nana. She lay completely still.

Realizing what he had just done, Hulk Hogan panicked. Where was Popo? He realized he had smacked Popo off very forcefully...and he cautiously looked over the edge.  
There lay Popo, still alive and rendered completely useless. He had been impaled by a giant Death Spike. Popo looked into Hulk Hogan's eyes and said one last word before he died a painful death:

"Fag...got..."

Hulk Hogan reached his arms out to the sky and cried in pain.

"You..." stuttered Nana..."killed Popo!"  
She tried to get up, but fell back down. Blood crawled down her legs, along with semen. They had been frozen for a while now.

She fainted in the cold ice. Hulk Hogan was crying at this point. He took the knife from his pack and pointed it at his eye.  
"I'm sorry, Popo!"  
Hulk Hogan furiously jabbed the knife into his eye, and when he pulled it out the eye stuck to the knife, still attached to his body through a single, thin nerve that extended deep into his eye socket. He ripped that too, and in pain fell over the edge to meet the same fate as Popo.

With Popo and Hulk Hogan both impaled, and Nana frozen and raped, all seemed lost.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
